User blog:HayleeMonroe/The Hunger Games!!
I am writing a Hunger Games book. Submit your tribute now. District 1: '''They're making luxury items for the Capitol, so it's the wealthiest district despite the Capitol. It's known to be a career district. '''District 2: '''The district is official known to be that of stone quarries, but it also manufactures weaponry, trains, and supplies Peacekeepers. '''District 3: '''District 3's industry is general electronics of many types, but it is also known for also making various mechanical products such as automobiles and firearms. It is not considered a career district. '''District 4: '''District 4's industry is fishing, so most people there have experience using nets and tridents, making fishhooks from scratch, swimming, and identifying edible sea life. It is considered a Career district. '''District 5: '''series doesn't give this district an industry, but I'm making it architecture and building. So they know how to built almost everything they want with the things they have. '''District 6: '''District 6's industry is not directly stated but is hinted to be medicine and drugs, so there many people who learn healing and much about plants '''District 7: '''District 7's industry is lumber and paper, but many of its residents also have experience with hatchets, axes, saws, and other tree cutting tools. '''District 8: '''District 8 specializes in textiles and has at least one factory where Peacekeeper uniforms are made. '''District 9: The series doesn't give district nine an industry, but i thought about creative things like actors, singers, authors, artists. District 10: District 10 specializes in livestock and hunt. They take care of animals and know how to calm down wild animals (or mutts) District 11: 'District 11 specializes in agriculture. It is located somewhere in the south and is very large. The people are housed in small shacks and there is a harsh peace-keeping force. It is one of the poorest districts in Panem, second only to District 12. It is also one of the districts where the Peacekeepers are the strictest. '''District 12: '''District 12 mines coal for the Capitol. It is located in the Appalachian Mountains , and the district itself is split into two areas housing two distinct social classes. "The Seam" is a slum where those who work in the coal mines live, whereas the mercantile class lives in the town. '''Submit your tribute I need 1 boy and 1 girl for every district: ' '''TRIBUTE Name (unique): Age:(12-18) Gender: Sexuality: District: Personality: History: Token: FAMILY AND FRIENDS Mom: Dad: Siblings: Friends: APPERANCE Hair: Height: Eyes: Skin tone: Weight: Scars?: Reaping Outfit: Interview Outfit: Chariot Outfit: GAMES Reaped/Volunteered? Reaction?: If volunteered, reason: Strategy: If asked your thoughts on other tributes? (optional) Talent Showed Gamemakers: Score: Weapon of Choice: Strengths: Weaknesses: Alliance: (Yes/no? With who?) Romance :(yes/no) Preferred Death: Why Should your Tribute Win?” Strategy: Interview Angle: Mentors: Stylists: (optional) Escorts: (optional) Anything Else I missed? And also I am wanting to know what should the Arena look like don’t make it be the same old woods/forest ideal…it could be one of the one’s Katniss said in the Hunger Games book example the snow covered one or so on… I will be writhing this after I get done writhing season one of Degrassi: The Lost Generation about Jack’s life. I may write before IDK This is who the Parts will be spared Part 1: Chapters 1-4, Reaping, Goodbye/train ride, remake center/getting the rooms, and training Part 2: Chapters 5-13 showing their talents/getting there sores, Interviews, remake center(again)/ the games. Dose that sound good? THINGS TO REMEMBER!!! *Katniss mentioned in the Hunger Games that she remembered a Game from when she was younger where Tributes had to bludgeon each other with spiked maces as they were the only available weapons. *Katniss mentioned in The Hunger Games that she remembered a Game from when she was younger where the terrain was boulders, sand and scruffy bushes. Many Tributes were either bitten and killed by venomous snakes or went insane from thirst. *Katniss mentioned in The Hunger Games that she remembered a Games from when she was younger where the arena was a woodless landscape. It was freezing cold and most Tributes died from hypothermia because they had no wood to make torches, fires or anything to keep them warm. These Games were considered unsatisfying in the eye of the Capitol for all the bloodless death and lack of action. *Katniss mentioned in The Hunger Games that she remembered a Game from when she was younger where a female Tribute dropped her token, a small wooden ball, on the ground before the gong sounded and she was blown apart by explosives and had to be collected in parts. *Katniss mentioned in The Hunger Games that she remembered a Game from when she was younger where the stylist from District 12 sent both Tributes out completely naked and covered in black powder, to simulate coal dust, for the Chariot Rides through the Capitol. Their appearance did not endear them in the eyes of the Capitol, and neither tribute received any sponsors and both died as a result. *Katniss mentioned in The Hunger Games that she remembered a Games where the victor only received a three as their training score Category:Blog posts